


Close your eyes, make a wish, tonight is just your night

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reads the last line over and over again, tracing with her fingertips the doodle he had made in the margin. Another birthday from long ago. She knows these words by heart— he had read them enough times to her; she had read them countless times to ever be able to forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes, make a wish, tonight is just your night

**Author's Note:**

> This waa originally written for Alex Kingston's birthday and published on tumblr; I'm only getting around to posting it here now. :)

 

 

Alex reads the last line over and over again, tracing with her fingertips the doodle he had made in the margin. Another birthday from long ago. She knows these words by heart— he had read them enough times to her; she had read them countless times to ever be able to forget them.

A small smile curls at her lips as a memory surfaces. Matt had made it his personal project for nearly two months. Wouldn’t even let her have a peek. All he would tell her was he planned to make her birthday special. If it was the only one they could have together, he was determined to do anything to make it memorable for them.

And he had.

Closing the book, she brushes her lips over the name inscribed on the cover. It was Matt’s. One of the earliest copies of his favourite that he had gifted her. With every poem there were few lines in pencil- him telling her how he felt, why and how the poem made him think of her— and some times, a small doodle of them.

It’s only been two years and yet it feels ages ago. Ages since they had been able to laugh together; ages since she last opened her eyes to his goofy smile.

Funny how the goodbye felt like it was only yesterday. It didn’t make any difference that they had always knows how it would end. It was only supposed to make eventual parting easier.

The shrill ring of the phone brings her out of her thoughts. Her gaze shifts to the clock. Only a few more minutes left before her birthday is officially over. Unwilling to take the call, she lets the phone ring.

As far as birthdays go, her day had been good. Breakfast with friends and a small celebration with her family. Calls, cards and gifts— every thing one could associate with birthdays.

Except Matt.

The phone rings again, but she ignores it. It’s her birthday- she can be forgiven for being rude.

Birthdays are his thing. All the birthdays between the time they worked together to her last birthday, he had always been the first one to wish her. He is busy now, filming his new movie. It’s easy to forget trivial things when one is busy.

The fourth ring unnerves her. Whoever it is, they seem desperate to talk to her. No one calls so many times just to wish. It might be something important.

"Kingston?"

Alex frowns in confusion, pulling back and staring at her phone before bringing it back to her ear, “Matt?”

"Blimey, you love to make a bloke nervous", there’s a small laugh before he tentatively asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "It’s not past midnight there, is it? I still have time to wish you, right?"

Typical Matt. She can almost picture him fidgeting and pacing in his room, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to figure out the time in his head. It makes her want to laugh and cry at the same time. “Yes, yes it is”, the sigh of relief at the other end makes her smile, “I didn’t think you’d call, darling.”

"It’s your birthday, Kingston. I’d be a ghost and I’d still call you. You aren’t getting rid of me that easy, love."

"Matt-"

He clears his throat just as she begins to speak, “Now, Ms. Kingston, I may be a little late, but we can still celebrate your birthday together, right?”

It’s not really a question, and she waits for him to continue.

"You must have had cake, and, Lord knows how big is that tiny cake for you, but for some reason, a piece of it is still in your fridge, if I’m not wrong."

She does exactly as he asks, going down to the kitchen and pulling out the leftover piece of cake. Next, he asks her to light a candle on the piece. The fumbling noise as he presses the phone between his ear and shoulder, and strikes the match brings tears to her eyes.

"Okay", the brave attempt at smiling that is so evident in his words breaks her heart, "we have cake, and a candle on it. Now, close your eyes. You have to make a wish before you blow the candle."

Her words lump in her throat as she chokes back a sob and follows his instructions. Tears trail down as she closes her eyes and makes a wish.

"You wished real hard, didn’t you?"

The closeness of his voice, as if he is somewhere near her, startles her into opening her eyes. Sure enough, she finds him leaning in the doorway, his usual lopsided grin gracing his face again.

_It isn’t really possible, is it?_

Alex glances at her phone, safely ensconced in her palm, then turns to look at Matt as he makes his way to her, “How is it even possible? You can’t really be here. We were just-“

With a chuckle, Matt silences her with a finger to her lips, and winks at her, “Your wish is my command, Ms. Kingston. You wished, and I’m here.”

"But you-"

"Hush", he grins at her, breaking the piece of cake into two pieces, "Didn’t I tell you no questions?"

Tears blur her sight but she refuses to take her eyes off him even as she takes a bite of the piece he holds to her lips.

His grin tempers down into the smile he reserves only for her, “Now my turn?”

It’s not real. It can’t be real, she tells herself. But it’s Matt. Anything is possible with him around.

Without a word, she picks up the other piece, bringing it up for him. The brush of his lips against her fingers is like a warm blanket on a cold night. Something indecipherable glints in his eyes, and before she can blink, his lips are on hers.

"Happy Birthday, Alex."

 

 

 


End file.
